


Banished (Kili/Elf !Male! Reader)

by LaraCaldin



Series: The Hobbit Male Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archery, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Reader is an elf, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: (F/N) is banished from Mirkwood by his King, Thranduil. He meets his friend, Kili, later in the forest....





	Banished (Kili/Elf !Male! Reader)

The arrow flies across the air and enters in the middle of the trunk that you are using as a target. If a common archer would be delighted with such a shot, you are not. You notch angrily another arrow, draw and barely aim before you let the arrow go. This one flies next to the target and get lost in the bushes behind. You growl in frustration and walks to get it.

 

The words of lord Thranduil ring in your head and stab you in the heart like a cold dagger.

 

 _“I’m disappointed in you (F/N),”_ the king of Mirkwood said, “ _you were like a son for me and you betrayed my trust.”_

_“Why?”_ You had retorted, “ _just because I helped a couple of dwarves? Lord Thranduil, when are you going to understand that they are my friends! I care about them as much as I care about you and our people! Why can’t I just be myself?!”_

_“Because you are a threat to our kingdom! This… friendship of yours with these dwarves will cause your ruin! Don’t you remember what happened to your mother?! Haven’t you learned everything from your loss?!”_

_“My mother was a hero! She ran into the battle against a dragon while you cowered behind your walls! She saved dozen of dwarfs’ life!”_

_“And caused the death of many our best warriors! Your mother was a brave woman, but she was stubborn and reckless! And you are just like her! You can’t even follow a simple order. I can’t let you risk our people safety because of your stubbornness.”_

_You paled when you heard these words._

_“You don’t mean… you banish me?"_

_“I do.”_

_Tears blurred your vision and you felt yourself shaking._

_“But… But this is my home! I have always lived here! You cannot do that!”_

_“I’m the king of Mirkwood;_ he said with a fearful tone, _I have ALL the rights to do it!”_

_“You banish me… just because I’m different from the others?”_

_The features of Thranduil seemed to soften a bit._

_“If I banish you, this is only for the sake of my people. You can say goodbye to Legolas, but then you will have to leave us once and for all. I’m sorry (F/N), but this is my duty as a king.”_

Tears blur your vision again. You wipe them away eagerly and take your arrow. As you go back on your steps, you hear a crunching noise. You notch the arrow and listen carefully. Suddenly, something jumps out of the bushes behind you with a loud scream. You draw the arrow and turn… only to see Kili standing just behind you, a large grin on his face.

 

“Kili!” You shout, “what is wrong with you?!”

 

“Hello (F/N)!” He happily laughs; “you should have seen your face! It was priceless!”

 

“I could have killed you! You are nothing but a stupid dwarf!”

 

Said idiot laughs his ass off for at least twenty minutes. And every time he seems to stop, he starts laughing again when he looks at your face. But you are not in the mood for Kili’s humour, so you turn away from him and walk away. The dwarf starts following but you angrily hiss at him.

 

“I want to be alone Kili, leave me be.”

 

Kili immediately stops laughing and he seems to be serious again. Swiftly, you climb in a huge tree and sit high enough for him to be out of reach.

 

“(F/N)?” He calls for you, “(F/N), what’s wrong?”

 

You stubbornly stay quiet and cross your arms around your knees. You don’t want to talk to anyone. What’s the point? You are going to be forever alone, all of that because you have always been a little different.

 

It’s without counting on the infamous dwarf’s stubbornness. Kili calls you multiple times but you still don’t say a word.

 

“Alright then,” he says, “I’m climbing!”

 

You growl. He can’t climb; it’s too high for him. But when you hear ruffling noises that indicates that he is clearly trying to, you can’t help but sigh.

 

“I’m coming,” you say, “don’t move.”

 

Suddenly, you hear a loud crash and the sound of a heavy objet falling on the ground.

 

“Kili?”

 

No sound. You gasp. That idiot must have fallen from the tree!

You jump off your branch and make you way down on the ground. You see Kili lying on the moss, a broken branch next to him. His eyes are shut and he doesn’t move.

 

“Kili!” You scream as you run to him.

 

His eyes open suddenly and you don’t have the time to register anything before you end up lying on the moss, Kili on the top of you crushing you with all his weigh. Not only the situation is very embarrassing but it is quite uncomfortable as well.

 

“So,” he grins, “can we talk now?”

 

You sigh.

 

“I can’t breathe Kili,” you huff, “you’re too heavy,”

 

“No more excuses! What’s wrong (F/N)? You are strange today, I’m worried… are you mad at me because I startled you? If it’s the problem I…”

 

“That’s not the problem Kili,” you sigh again, “it’s just… argh, I was banished from Mirkwood…”

 

“What?!”

 

The shock on Kili’s face surprises you. He looks outraged by this new.

 

“B…But why?!” He asks.

 

“Lord Thranduil didn’t want to understand why I helped you and the others escape his dungeon, nor why I came with you to Erebor. He thinks that I’m too reckless and disobedient to stay any longer in his kingdom.”

 

“W-what?! But that’s non sense! He can’t do that!”

 

“Alas he can,” you smile sadly, “he is the king.”

 

“Then come to Erebor!”

 

Your eyes widen.

 

“You’re not serious right?” You say, “Your uncle will never want me to stay in his precious Erebor! He hates elves!”

 

“You help us to get it back! He will understand!”

 

“We both know he won’t.”

 

“I don’t care! I’ll face my uncle! I’ll fight him with my own fists if necessary! We’ll find a solution!”

 

The situation was crazy. Kili, on the top of you on the humid moss ground of the forest, was shouting at your face crazy stuff about you staying in Erebor and him facing his uncle in a fist fight.

 

“Why would you do this for me?” You ask him.

 

He looks at you with his intense burning dark eyes and for a moment, you get lost in the depths of his eyes. You had never paid attention of how fair his face was. It makes you feel strange, but good at the same time. You’re not sure if the feeling that you have right now is the one that you heard or read about in Mirkwood. If it is, it is true that it is like nothing that you have ever felt before. Kili and you study each other faces for a while until he finally answers your question in a whisper:

 

“Because you are my One, Amrâlimê.”

 

You don’t know much about Kzudul, but you have an idea on the meaning of this word. You blush so much that even the tip of your pointy ears turns red.

 

“W…what does that mean?” You ask.

 

“I think you know,” he smirks down at you.

 

His lips meet yours in a surprisingly soft and delicate kiss. You kiss him back eagerly. It feels… amazing. You don’t have any other words. You never had a serious love affair before because you have always been more interested by archery than girls or boys but now… now it’s completely different. It is as if Kili and you are the same being, or that you have been waiting for this moment your whole life. The two of you finally break apart when the lack of air becomes unbearable. It takes a few seconds for you to recover from the kiss. Your lips are swollen and your hair are dishevelled all around your head. Kili looks exactly the same. The brunette dwarf nuzzles in your neck in a protective manner.

 

“For you Amrâlimê,” he says, “I’ll do anything.”

 

“Absolutely anything?”

 

“Absolutely anything. I’ll fight my uncle and king, I’ll fight your king, I’ll fight all the kings in the world if you ask me to. I’ll face Smaug on my own with a tiny wooden sword if you ask me to. I’ll make the world yours if you ask me too.”

 

“I would never ask you such cruel things… this is not something you can ask to someone you love…”

 

Kili chuckles and stands up. He extends his hand to you.

 

“Let’s go home, my love.”


End file.
